Davey Doggyson
'''Davey Doggyson '''is a British animated series created by Finley Small. The series premiered on November 3, 2017 on YouTube. Characters Main characters * Davey Doggyson (voiced by Finley Small) - A beagle who lives in a house with his sister Diane and his mum and dad, he likes sausages and goes to Petfield Junior High. * Jay Labrador (voiced by Samuel Kosch) - A brown Labrador Retriever who is dim-witted and sort of silly too and he is Davey's best friend. * Robert the Rabbit (voiced by Finley Small) - A white rabbit who is obviously obsessed with carrots and he is a cheeky little rabbit too. * Barry the Bear (voiced by Finley Small) - A brown bear who is big and round, obviously called "the big guy" and is friends with Robert. Production In Finley's college years at Mill Green, he used to be in Comic Book & Animation class with his teacher named Rob. The topic in that lesson was to create your very own characters for your comic strip, Finley thinked and thinked and thinked for his character but when he remembered something like his love for dogs (especailly for when he has a pet dog named Chunk), he drew a dog that everyone will know today. His name is Davey. And he's a dog. The idea for the cartoon was inspired by the cartoons that Finley watched and had talking animals in it. (e.g. Garfield, Brian of Family Guy and others) And so, Davey was created back in Comic Book & Animation class. Finley also created Jay when it was Christmas time and he had to make a comic strip for the school newsletter and it was actually seen on the newsletter but it's a video so whatever. Time passed by, as Finley created Robert the Rabbit in a comic strip. Finley thought it was going to be a comic strip for his college years and a TV show in the future. But after the common room incident, Finley was banned from college for a week. He was about to do his homework but him and his mum agreed that this college wasn't for him because he couldn't find a good lesson for Monday, he had to help the gym teacher by sorting out the sports equipment and the college did not know what to do with him. and so then, Finley was actually dropped out of college. Time passed by, as Finley did not know what to do with his YouTube channel but when he saw Seth Cardona's Bendy and has knew the fact that Bendy was based on comics, Finley did know that Davey Doggyson was about to be a comic strip but when he saw Bendy, he has thought of an idea, "Why not make Davey Doggyson into a web series instead?" he thought to himself. So then, he did episode 1 of his new series, he made it in Sony Vegas and MS Paint and uploaded the episode to YouTube. But then time passed by, when Finley started to hate Garrett, Garrett sent a link to a Reddit page on a Discord DM, when Finley clicked on the link, he was shocked that Garrett must've called his cartoon "The Furry Show", Finley was furious when Garrett has done that but then when he saw a comment that someone made, it says this "It's just another MS Paint slideshow series like Greeny Phatom", Finley thought that this person was right even Coolaries was when he saw the episode in The Finley Small Company server. He said "Nice! But it needs to have animations instead of slideshows TBH.", Finley also thought that Coolaries was right, Finley looked at the slideshows clearly, Finley thought that this is not like the animation that he sees on TV, Finley has thought a solution to solve this problem before he can make any more episodes to the series, he has to make a recreation of the first episode, which means he has to make the mouths move. The Episode 1 recreation will come out soon. The animation is being made on Scratch and the video editing is being made on Sony Vegas. And hopefully, the episode 1 recreation will be good and be so much better than the old version. Cast * Finley Small as Davey Doggyson, Robert the Rabbit, Barry the Bear, Doug Doggyson, Brendan Hewitt, Mr. Gilligan, Mr. Clevername, Mrs. Squirrel, Mr. Bear and other roles * Samuel Kosch as Jay Labrador Crew Trivia *The Episode 1 recreation has been delayed many times, it was about to release on December 2017, but when the new year came in, Finley delayed it to January 2018, but when Finley was waiting for Yuvi to come back but he never did, Finley delayed to February 2018, but when Finley heard that Yuvi's coming back because he has to clean up his Mac storage, Finley thought he can still do it, but it's nearly the end of the month, so it was unknown that if Finley will finish it until it's the last day of Februrary or he will delayed it by March 2018, He ended up delaying it to March 2018 and the Recreation Released March 10, 2018 along with Seth Cardona's Bendy Episode 2 *Despite the fact that this is a British cartoon, some of the characters can have American and Canadian voices. (e.g. Samuel Kosch as Jay Labrador) Category:TV Shows Category:Davey Doggyson